The Emerson And The Frog: Part 2
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: A sequel to The Emerson And The Frog, this one is also written for Lostgirl4eva. Just when Nikki and her family think they are safe, someone comes to disturb the peace that's only just been established in Santa Carla, wanting revenge on Nikki and her family. Can the Frog Brothers team up with the Emerson's once again and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I seriously had not planned to do a sequel for this; I had just planned to do the first story by the movie with the OC in and hoped that Lostgirl4eva liked it. Now here I am starting a sequel because thanks to the 45 AMAZING reviews I got on the first part and several people asking for a sequel, a little idea popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it. I have no idea how long this fic will last for; I'm thinking six to seven chapters if I can really stretch it, but I'll try for all the amazing people who wanted it. Also, the second part of my People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger story won't be started until I finish this one, because I am also planning a Stand By Me story to be posted on Friday and three fics at once would just kill me, so Lostgirl4eva, if you are reading this, you better love me for putting your sequel at the top of my priorities list! : )**

**So here is Nikki, back again, and below just before the story starts are all the responses to the guest reviewers who left amazing reviews on the ending of the first part of this story. Enjoy and please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** I'm so glad you loved the fic I wrote and that I made you proud! : ) I was hoping you'd like it seeing as you came up with the great idea. And yeah your amazing compliments just got to me so much that I decided on a sequel ) my days were made so much better by your amazing reviews, so I figure a sequel would repay you, and hopefully as a thank you I get some more awesome reviews from you? : D Jay will be along soon but Nikki is taking priority at the minute, so I hope you like this second part to the fic!**

**Claireybear:**** it really makes my day to hear you think I'm a great author : ) I'm glad you want a sequel, well here it is! Yeah my other story won't be along for a while because my idea for this was quite good so I thought I better stick with this one first, hope you like it :D**

**Shelby:**** thank you so much! Yeah the idea for this came out of nowhere, so I couldn't resist! And I'm glad you would like to see a third part to my other story, I'm still working on the idea for it so hopefully I have it up soon!**

**Gypsygirl:**** Thank you! I'm baaaaack : ) thanks so much for saying I'm a great author, it means a lot!**

**Ciara34:**** ASgain so glad people liked this and want a sequel, I always loved your reviews so I'm glad you wanna see more of the story! The other one will continue shortly right after I get this one done, hope you like it : )**

**Divvagurl:**** Thank you! I'm really glad you like my story and the OC, I was hoping people would love her as much as I do!**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! You only needed one word to put a smile on my face : )**

** :**** haha yeah I get like that too sometimes, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and hopefully this is a good continuation : ). Ha I do not blame you, I was always a fan of the vampire hunters in this movie because they were so awesome and so funny, but unfortunately my heart belongs to the vampires. But I still love Edgar and Alan, they're just too awesome : D**

* * *

"She smells like mothballs and I'm pretty sure she's older than Shakespeare." I complained as I sat on the counter in the comic book store, today had been my first day at school and I was not liking my English teacher.

Edgar chuckled from beside me, "Yeah Mrs Robinson could pass for a fossil these days, but she's a good teacher." He reasoned and I smirked.

"Probably because she was alive around the time most of the classics were written." I said with a shrug and he smiled.

"So besides the English teacher, how was the rest of the school day?"

"Alright. Most of the teachers seem alright but that'll probably fade after a week and they'll turn into the monsters we know them to truly be." I answered.

"Well we've faced worse monsters before."

"Amen to that." I said and grinned at Edgar, it was true that just over a month ago we faced a group of vampires and won. Since then things had been pretty quiet around Santa Carla, maybe from now on they would be.

Or so I thought.

As I was walking back down the boardwalk to where my Mom would be waiting for us after she finished work (thanks to Max "mysteriously disappearing" the video store was closed down for a few weeks before they ultimately decided to sell it, the new owners were nice enough to let my Mom and the other employees continue working there) I looked around at all the people on the carousel, at the ice cream stands or even the Surf Nazis running around. If it hadn't been for us, who knows how many of these people the vampires would have went on to kill? In the middle of my musings over our heroic act and the fact no one around here knows how lucky we are, I collided with a person walking in the opposite direction.

I saw it was a person, when really it felt like I had walked into a cement wall. I stumbled back slightly and the person caught my arm right before I could overbalance and fall. When I was sure I wasn't going to land on my ass I looked up to both apologize and thank the person- I laughed in my head as the thought hit me that this was more-or-less how Edgar and I met. I looked up to thank the person when for a split second my heart stopped.

It was him. He's meant to be dead. David's dead.

The thought faded quickly as I realised it wasn't David standing in front of me, but someone who resembled him very closely, yet had certain small differences that had my heart resuming a half-normal beat. His pale blonde hair was spiked but wasn't a mullet like David's had been. He had the same sharp features I remembered seeing on David's face after he died and we had to get rid of the body. Had he not been a monster, he'd have been very handsome.

I laughed slightly as I shook myself after realising I'd been staring for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said with an apologetic shrug, he smiled and released my arm, extending his hand towards me.

"I wasn't either, so I owe you an apology as well. Can I know the name of the young woman I'm apologising to?" he asked and I took his hand, trying not to let the fact his hand was abnormally cold register with me so it couldn't convince me of something that can't be true.

"I'm Nikki."

"Adam. Well, Nikki, I'm sorry for not paying attention to where I was going and bumping into you. I was just looking for someone." He replied politely.

"It's no problem. Well I should go." I said and took a step back; his hand caught my arm again.

"Hold on, perhaps you can help me." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Me? Uh, sure. What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a group of young men, around my age or perhaps a bit younger. They'd be considered, how you say, bikers? The group may be larger than I remember but there should be three blondes and a brunette. Have you seen them?" He asked and my stomach clenched in fear. He was looking for them, why would he be looking for them?

"N-no I haven't seen any bikers like that. I've not lived here very long so they may have left before I got here." I answered, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible; something in his eyes told me I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his grip on my arm tightened slightly and I nodded vigorously.

"Positive. I'll keep an eye out for them, if I see them I'll let them know you were looking for them. Why are you looking for them?" call me rude or intrusive, but I needed to know if we had cause for worry, right now I was worrying enough for everyone.

"Just catching up with family. One of the boys, David, he's my brother." _Was, was your brother_. My brain screamed as I forced a smile back onto my face.

"Well, I'll let him know his brother was looking for him if I find him before you do." I said and he finally released my arm, the pressure from where his hand had been seemed to burn.

"Please do. I'll be sticking around until I see him so if you could let me know if you see him, that would be greatly appreciated." He said with a smile that seemed to be more sinister than friendly. He held my gaze with his ice blue eyes before he turned and strode off down the boardwalk.

I think I'm going to throw up. I half-walked, half-stumbled back to the car where Mom and Sam were waiting.

"There you are! You and Edgar must have ran out of things to talk about by _now_?" Mom teased as I neared the car, I smiled slightly in an effort to not arouse suspicion, one word about this to her and she'd turn hysterical in the parking lot.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam said with a grin, God I would take a ghost over a possible vampire any day.

"Just your face, Sammy." I said as I climbed into the car. Mom chuckled as she started the car and we headed home. I couldn't pay attention to Mom and Sam talking in the front, or Sam making teasing comments about me and Edgar like he had ever since I told everyone Edgar and I were going out. Normally I would talk back; tonight I just didn't have it in me. I should have stayed longer at the comic book store; I should have watched where I was walking. Perhaps if I had I would have to face up to the awful truth.

It wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** seeing as I got 7 unbelievable reviews for the first chapter, here I am writing another. From now on I'll try to get a chapter up every Tuesday and every Wednesday, I can't really do any other day of the week because I'm either in class too late to get much time to write in the library or I'll be working on my Stand By Me fic. Which I AM SO GLAD people sound like they would read it lol the only thing is the fic isn't actually about the four main characters of the movie (even though I love them dearly, especially Chris Chambers) my fic will be an Ace/OC, he's the leader of the Cobras and even though he may not be a well-liked character by some I think he's awesome, so my first Stand By Me fic will be focusing on the Cobras and Ace, but maybe I'll get around to doing one about Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern : ). Anyway, here is the next part of the story, I apologise if the chapters seem a bit short but I'll try and make them longer as the story goes on. Enjoy and please review! The thanks for the reviews of the last chapter are listed below, I would like to point out that I wrote a response to 's review as a guest but her name didn't come up with the response, but just so you know if you're reading, the last review response in the first chapter was for , I'll try and get that fixed soon.**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** ha I was hoping you'd find this quickly! Yeah I managed to come up with an idea for a sequel and decided to make one, I'm glad it makes you happy and it makes me really happy too! Yeah Stand By Me is another one of my favourite movies, and I've been going over some ideas for the fic with Mrs Ace Merrill, so it should be starting on Friday! I know, Corey Feldman is a legend, he was brilliant in that film! Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you like the story as it continues!**

**Ciara34:**** Hello again! Glad you like that I'm back with the sequel, I just couldn't resist! Yeah I'm trying to fit more Nikki and Edgar romance in where I can, hopefully you like it!**

**Shelby:**** Thank you! I'm glad you think the storyline is good, I just randomly came up with the idea and thought that if I didn't write it down ASAP I would never get round to writing it lol : )**

**Claireybear:**** Thank you! Yeah I'm glad you will keep an eye out for the other story, yeah Stand By Me is amazing, I love Chris too! He was just amazing, I'm going to try and fit him into the fic where I can : )**

**ILuvEdgarFrog:**** Thank you! Hopefully it continues to be good : )**

**Gypsygirl:**** Yay you're back also! Lol hiya : ) yeah I'm trying to get Star and Nikki established as friends in this chapter, the gals need to stick together! ;)**

**Divvagurl:**** not a problem! Glad you like it so far : )**

* * *

The next morning I dragged my feet through the main corridor of the school on the way to my locker. I had hardly slept at all last night; the thought that Adam could link my family and me to David's disappearance was terrifying. What if he had friends, a whole group of vampires twice as big as the last, and they're all out for revenge?

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I opened my locker and set some books in to try and get some of the weight off my bag. Yesterday was only the first day and I already had a mountain of books to carry. I slammed the locker shut and jumped at the figure that had mysteriously appeared on the other side of the door.

"Shit, Sam, don't do that!" I snapped and his grin remained on his face for a second before he realised I really wasn't in the mood.

"Jeez, what is up with you? You've been acting weird all morning." He said and I shrugged, feigning innocence.

"I'm just tired and I have a lot of really boring classes today. The last thing I need is the shit scared out of me, thank you very much."

"Seriously, Nikki, what's wrong?" he said and caught my arm to stop me walking off down the hall. I shuddered as I was reminded of Adam's ice-cold grip last night.

"Nothing." I insisted, there was no point in getting him worked up over this, "I'm just tired, Sam. I'll see you after school." He nodded and I turned to walk down the corridor again, hoping this whole thing would turn out to be a nightmare I would wake up from soon.

The classes dragged until lunch and I made an effort to remain unnoticed by Sam and everyone else, I went to my locker again and replaced the books I had taken out and put the ones from my morning classes in.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Edgar behind me, I smiled and my mood was lifted, only slightly but I was extremely thankful.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as I turned to shut my locker.

"Is everything alright?" Edgar asked and I scoffed, Sam sure does work fast.

"Yeah, everything's fine, had Sam convinced you I had flipped out or something?" I asked sarcastically as I closed the locker and leaned against it. He gave a small shrug but kept his eyes on mine.

"No he just said you seemed a bit off. A little jumpy and on-edge. I just wanted to check ad see if you are alright." He said and I smiled.

"So it's not just because my twin had hoped my boyfriend would be able to charm all of my troubles out of me?"

"Well that too." He said with a smirk and I chuckled, "But you would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him, Lord knows I should, but I found myself smiling reassuringly.

"I promise I'll tell you if anything's wrong. But I'm fine, honestly. A little hungry actually, you wanna go grab something in the cafeteria?" I asked and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure. Let's go." He said and I walked along with him before stopping to kiss him lightly, ignoring the sniggers from a few passers-by.

"What was that for?" he asked when I pulled back to see him watching me suspiciously.

"Just… for being you." I answered with a grin and he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"I think I am." I smiled and continued walking down the corridor with him.

* * *

That night after dinner and homework I hopped on the bike I decided to invest in with my birthday money and headed down to the boardwalk to meet Edgar, I thought being around him would make me cheer up like it had earlier, but from the second I arrived on the boardwalk that night I felt like someone was watching me. All my hairs seem to stand on end when I was in the comic book store, and I felt like someone's eyes were on me.

"You okay?" Edgar asked as he came to lean against the counter across from where I was standing.

"Yeah, fine. But the more you keep asking me that, the less alright I'll be. I'm fine, Edgar." I said lightly.

"Alright. It's just you're being real quiet; normally you'd be talking a mile a minute. Nothing's wrong?" he asked and I was about to say I was fine again when I stopped myself. It wouldn't be the worst thing to tell him, would it?

"Edgar, I-"

"Nikki!" a voice exclaimed joyfully and I turned just in time to be enveloped in a hug by Star, her wild curls brushing my face.

"Hi Star." I laughed as she let me go, she smiled at Edgar and then took my hands in hers, her eyes dancing and she seemed to dance on the spot.

"Do you wanna go get some ice-cream? I wanna hear how school went." She said and I grinned, Star and I had gotten really close since her and Michael started going out, sometimes she would come over to hang out with Michael and other times she just came over to hang out with me, it was great having someone who seemed like an awesome older sister and a best friend in one.

"Uh, sure, I'll see you later?" I said to Edgar who raised his eyebrows.

"Sure. Were you not about to tell me something though?" he asked and Star glanced between us.

"Oh I'm sorry I interrupted! I can come back?" she offered but I shook my head, it could wait until another night.

"No it's fine." I said to her and turned to Edgar, "It was nothing, I'll probably see you at school tomorrow." I said and kissed his cheek before linking Star and heading for some ice cream.

"So the first day wasn't too bad then?" she asked as she sat on the bench with me after we finished our ice-cream, I nodded.

"Yeah it was alright, Sam and I have a few classes together so I at least knew someone on the first day."

"What about Edgar?" she asked with raised eyebrows and a grin, I nudged her side lightly.

"Shut up. I don't think I do, but I see him at lunch and I'm down here most nights anyway, so it's not like I'll have much time to miss him." I reasoned and she grinned.

"You two are really cute together. I'm glad he asked you out." She said, I remember her acting like an excited puppy when I told her. The subject of double-dates lasted about ten seconds as I had no desire to go on a double date where Michael would be involved, I'd sooner have Mom accompany Edgar and I anywhere than him.

"Me too. And I'm glad Michael asked you out, it's like I finally have a sister. You can only put Sam in a dress for so many years before you have to face facts that he wouldn't make a good sister." I said and she giggled, I noticed her eyes light up at someone behind me and didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey, Mike." I said and turned around to see him smiling at Star, he only seemed to notice my presence then and there.

"Hey, Nikki. I was gonna leave Star home soon, do you want me to come back and give you a lift?"

"No, I'm good. I'll probably just hang out for a few more minutes and then head home, I brought my bike so I won't take long getting home." I said and he nodded.

"Bye." He and Star chorused as they walked away hand-in-hand and I waved before sighing and heading back the opposite direction to where I had my bike chained up. I was fishing the key out of my pocket as I headed over when I looked up and saw Adam standing beside my bike, a grin on his face.

"Hello again." He said and I smiled, continuing to dig in my pockets so he wouldn't notice my hands shaking.

"Hi, Adam. Any luck with finding your brother?" I asked lightly and he pouted.

"Unfortunately, no. it's quite strange, he never leaves to go somewhere new without letting me know, and if you're correct that they haven't been here in a month, then I should be very worried." He said.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said and he walked around my bike, trailing one finger along the handle bars and over the light on the front, his lips pursed in thought.

"Well I was asking a few other people around the boardwalk if they had seen my brother and his friends. It turns out that until just over a month ago they were here almost every night, then one day, they disappeared." He said nonchalantly.

"That's weird." I managed to choke out.

"Sure is, although they had said that a girl they were seen with is still around. One of them even pointed her out, so I decided to follow her and ask her if she had seen my brother or had any idea where he was. You can imagine my surprise when I saw her going into a comic book store and meeting you." He said, his blue eyes flashing to mine and suddenly I knew I was in danger, "do you think she'd know where my brother was?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I don't think she's talked to him since he left." I said in a voice that was barely a whisper, I knew if he went to Star she'd let something slip, maybe he'd hurt her.

"Well I'll want to make sure." He said and went to walk past me but I blocked his path.

"I think you should leave her alone." I said, my voice suddenly stronger, I wasn't going to let him interrogate my friends. He chuckled and brushed a strand of her off my face, I flinched away from his touch and he smirked.

"Well if you just tell me the truth, I will." He said, damn it I knew he could sense I was lying.

"I am telling you the truth." I said and he tutted and tapped my nose with the tip of his index finger.

"There you go again, you're a bad liar, Nikki. I know you know something about my brother, and if you don't tell me, maybe I will go to Star. Maybe I'll even pay a little visit to that young boy you look real friendly with in the comic book store." He said and I shoved my hands against his chest, not even making him sway slightly as I snarled at him.

"I don't know anything, I have no idea where your brother is. What I do know is that you'll seriously regret it if you ever threaten my friends again." I said and went to push past him when he grabbed me by the throat and I heard a low growl as he leaned in right beside my ear.

"I don't like liars, Nikki. I also don't like people who get in the way of me finding my brother. You have no idea what I am capable of, or maybe you do." He said as he pulled back to stare into my eyes, his eyes flashing yellow so fast I almost missed it, I wish I had now that I had proof he was in fact another vampire, "Either way, you would hate to find out. So I would suggest you rethink your honesty, because I won't leave until you tell me the truth." He said and released my throat, I gasped as air flooded my lungs once his iron grip was gone. He strode away with a smirk on his face and I watched him leave until I was sure he was far away before I ran to the comic book store.

"Hey." Alan said as I entered the store, his slight smile falling instantly when he saw the tears on my face and how I was shaking like a lead, "Edgar!" he called and put his hand on my shoulder, leading me over to the counter where Edgar was.

"What the-?" Edgar managed to say before I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He held me for a few minutes until I had calmed down slightly and then pulled back to search my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and brushed away a stray tear from my cheek, my lip trembled before I swallowed the sobs threatening to burst out.

"I have to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** I have 18 reviews after two chapters… I am literally speechless guys, thank you so much! if I could have updated any sooner I would have, unfortunately it looks like I'm going to be sticking to Tuesday updates from now on : ( but I have been working hard to think of an interesting way to take the story, and thanks to booklover457 for listening to my ideas, I now have some pretty cool twists to be added ;) so hopefully this chapter is good and please leave a review! They're always so lovely and make me smile : )**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** Thank you! Really glad you liked the chapter : ) hopefully this one is just as good!**

**Claireybear:**** THANK YOU! And thanks for finding my Stand By Me story, I loved your review! And it was my first on that story so thanks :D**

**Ciara34:**** Thanks! hopefully you continue to love it : )**

**Gypsygirl:**** Yeha I made sure they were besties because you wanted it so much, thanks! Yeah amen to that sister, I would actually love a best friend like Nikki : )**

**Shelby:**** THNAK YOU! : )**

**IluvEdgarFrog:**** Thank you! Here is the next chapter as promised : )**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! Hopefully it continues to be great, I have quite a few twists planned ;)**

** :**** Thank you! I never really thought about a sequel for it, but so far it's been amazing fun to write : )**

**booklover457:**** Thanks for the review and the help with some of the ideas I have, much appreciated! : )**

**Carlyshaee:**** Thanks, I had hoped people would like Nikki : ) and thanks about the storyline, it just came out of nowhere! But here it is and more ideas to come!**

**IluvvVampires:**** I love them too! Thanks for the review I'm glad you like the story :D**

* * *

"Jesus, Nikki, why didn't you tell me before?" Edgar asked as he sat beside me on the sofa I was officially staying on for the second time since I met him. He rang my house and told Michael what had happened and said he was taking me back to his in case Adam might try something when I was on my way to my own house. Edgar handed me a glass of water which I took with shaking fingers, I was still a little freaked out by the whole thing.

"I don't know." I confessed after I took a sip, my voice was rough from crying and no doubt I looked a mess, but I didn't care.

"Well at least now we know, and we can do something about it." He said and I turned to him in confusion.

"What are you gonna do?"

"For now, you're not going anywhere by yourself. That's for sure, even if I hadn't suggested it Michael and Sam definitely would have. We're also keeping an eye out for _him_, if you see him anywhere you have to come and find one of us immediately and we'll sort it out." he said and I set the glass down before turning and taking his hands in mine.

"Edgar, this isn't a game. Adam's far worse than David, I know that already, and he won't stop until he finds out where his brother is. What if he finds out Michael killed him? I don't give a shit what happens to me, but what if he finds out that you guys killed the vampires? He might have ten or twenty friends that could be on their way here right now to-" I was broken off in the middle of my hysterical rant by Edgar wrapping his arms around me, I buried my head in his chest for what seemed like the tenth time tonight and took a few deep breaths, this whole thing was making me crazy.

"Listen to me." he said when he pulled back and brushed away yet another stupid tear that had fallen, "we'll be fine. We've done this before and we can do it again. This asshole isn't getting anywhere near you or your family. I promise." he said and I nodded before pressing my lips to his, he kissed me back softly and for a few seconds I could forget. When he pulled back I wanted nothing more than to continue, but no matter how much I wanted to ignore everything going on around us, this was just another thing we had to deal with. Most couples never have to deal with the prospect of vengeful vampires trying to kill them or their families, but we're the exception. Lucky us.

"Do you want me to stay down here with you for a while?" he asked but I shook my head, he needed sleep and so did I.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." I said and he nodded before kissing my forehead and reluctantly left me on the couch.

"Night." he said and I smiled as he shut the door, remembering the first night I stayed here and how I really had no idea what was going on. I rolled my eyes with a sigh before unfolding the spare duvet and laying the pillows Edgar had left down on the couch before settling down and falling into a sleep I hoped would bring me some release from this nightmare.

_The boardwalk was completely empty, fog filling the walkway down through the centre of the boardwalk. It was eerily quiet; I couldn't hear anything except my frenzied heartbeat and panicked breathing. I had the familiar feeling that I was being watched, but it looked like I was the only one here. Every so often I'd catch a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of my eye, but I'd turn and nothing would be there. eventually I increased my pace to a jog as I made my way around the boardwalk, I always seemed to come back to the main street, nothing changed the first few times, but the last time there was something very different._

_A figure stood at the end of the boardwalk, their silhouette outlined by the lights of the boardwalk, but since the shop lights were all off it was hard for me to tell who it was, but I had a felling. just as I took a step to try and close the fifty-foot distance between us he turned and walked away, I tried to follow but he had all but disappeared._

_"NIKKI!" a voice screamed desperately from somewhere and I froze as the voice registered with my memory: Sam._

_"Sam!" I called and took off running, but I had already forgotten where the voice had come from._

_"Nikki!" another voice called, this time it was Michael's. I skidded to a stop before taking off in the direction of his voice, again finding nothing._

_"Mike? Mike!" I called and a voice answered with my name, this time it was Mom's. Again when I started running it was as if her voice had come from five different directions at once. I stood rooted to the spot as call after call of my name sounded through the air, each time it was a different member of my family calling for me. Then it was Star, and then Alan, but one voice had me running in pure panic._

_"Nikki, help!" Edgar's voice was filled with fear, it sounded so unnatural for him to be this scared that I lost it, calling for him as I ran to where I had heard his voice, his had been the only I could pin-point to one certain area. I skidded to a stop as I walked to the entrance of the alleyway where his voice had calling from, staring in horror at what I was seeing._

_Adam dropped Edgar's limp body at his feet, his eyes wild and excited as he smiled at me, his fangs and lips glimmering in the moonlight with fresh blood. Edgar lay motionless at his feet, a small trickle of blood was flowing from his neck, it seemed like Adam had gotten fairly close to draining him dry. Adam emitted a low chuckle almost identical to his brother's, a deep one filled with cruelty. Faster than I could blink he closed the distance between us and had me by the throat against the alley wall, the bricks digging into my back painfully as I stood trapped against them. Adam's yellow eyes bore into mine and his lip curled up in a smirk. That was the last thing I saw before he lunged for my throat and everything went black._

I woke with a scream which cut off as I realised where I was, and that I had been dreaming. I panted as I tried to calm myself down; it was all just a freaking dream. My heart jumped slightly as I heard a clatter on the stairs before the door to the living room burst open and Edgar and Alan stood at the door in their pyjamas armed with stakes, they held them in the air as they scanned the room before they stared at me in bewilderment.

"What happened?" Alan demanded, still searching the room for some unseen threat.

"False alarm, it was a bad dream. Sorry to wake everyone up." I said sheepishly and they lowered their stakes with a sigh of relief.

"I'm away back to bed. Night, Nikki." Alan said with a yawn as he headed back upstairs and I winced as Edgar yawned as well.

"Sorry about that. I probably woke your parent too."

"Nah, a train wreck couldn't wake them." Edgar assured me as he sat on the couch beside me, I leaned into his side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"So what happened in this bad dream?" he asked and I shrugged.

"It was nothing, just a bit freaky."

"Was it the bloodsucker?" He asked and I smiled slightly, Edgar's hate for vampires would probably increase ten-fold now thanks to Adam.

"Yeah, I know I have nothing to worry about with you guys, still, it was a little scary." I confessed sheepishly.

"Well you're fine now. And you will be fine. No leech gets to mess with my girlfriend." He said and I chuckled before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I take you up on your offer for staying here with me for a while?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"Sure." he answered, I grabbed the duvet that had fallen off the couch when I woke up and sort it across Edgar and I before leaning my head on his chest and sighing in content.

"Thanks." I breathed and barely registered the feel of his lips kissing my hair before I floated into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I take it Mom doesn't know about this little situation?" I asked Michael the next night as we walked through the boardwalk. We had headed down with Mom for a while after dinner and she had been cheerful as always, now we were heading back from the comic book store to where we agreed to meet her to go home, Sam and Michael hadn't left my side for a second.

"Yeah we thought it would be best if she didn't know." he answered and I snorted.

"Yeah or else she'd have knitted me a garlic t-shirt or something."

"Garlic doesn't work." Sam chimed in from beside us as he closed the comic he had been managing to read whilst walking.

"You think that would stop her?" I asked sarcastically and he grinned before scanning the length of the boardwalk, I rolled my eyes when I looked to see Michael doing the same thing.

"He's probably not even here gu-" I began but was cut off when a girl rudely pushed through Sam and I, almost knocking me over. I rubbed my shoulder which throbbed slightly and Sam called after the girl.

"Watch where you're going!" she turned to flip him off before continuing walking, she didn't even look like she was in a hurry, she just had one hell of an attitude problem.

"Hey!" Michael called as he sped up to follow her, Sam and I followed his lead and we rounded the corner after her only to be met with an unexpected surprise.

"Well, well." Adam said politely with a smile, I froze and took a step back only to bump into someone standing directly behind me. I turned to see a guy about six feet tall with black hair, his blue eyes hauntingly sinister, I looked back to see Adam had a girl and a guy on either side of him, they were both smirking at us and looked like they were brother and sister, their blonde hair was nearly the same length. The girl that had banged into me was tucked under Adam's arm and glared at me, her teeth exposed slightly like a dog about to snarl at someone.

"Shit." I muttered and Michael glanced around in confusion, he had yet to connect the dots and recognised the menacing air surrounding the group that could only mean one thing. vampires.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked as he glared at the tall guy behind us.

"Guys, meet Adam." I said as I stared at Adam and he grinned before Michael lunged for him. the guy behind us caught Michael by the back of the jacket and hauled him back before he could get near Adam and the girl under Adam's arm laughed wickedly, I shot her a glare which she returned, her green eyes cutting into mine before I looked back to Adam as he chuckled, a shudder ran through me as I remembered my dream the previous night.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting, I take it your Nikki's brothers." he said and I nodded.

"So you're the bloodsucker who keeps bothering my sister." Sam demanded and I held his arm tightly.

"I wouldn't say bothering; I just want to find out what happened to my brother. I know she has something to do with it, and I won't be leaving her until I find out." he said and I gulped as the rest of the vampires glared at me, shit this is the worst day ever, I can't just have gotten a truck-load of homework from English, I had to get cornered by a group of vampires too.

"Well I think you should leave her alone." Michael growled and Adam tore his gaze away from me to glance at Michael in amusement.

"Or what?" Adam taunted and I sent Michael a look of pleading, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid.

"Or you'll be sorry you ever looked at her." Alright, so it's not that bad.

Suddenly I was yanked to Adam's side and he had me in a headlock as he laughed at Michael who was trying to get to me.

"I think you know what I am; do you really think that I have any reason to be afraid of you?" Adam asked and I shook my head slightly at Michael whose eyes were blazing with anger.

"Yeah, I do." he spit through clenched teeth.

"And what might those reasons be?" Adam asked and Sam looked between Michael and I in panic, I knew this was going to end badly.

"I can kill you just like I killed your brother and the rest of his leeches." Michael said and I hung my head in defeat as Adam's grip tightened ever so slightly, this was it. We're all dead.

"What?" Adam demanded his voice low and dangerous.

"You heard me. I killed him because he and Max were trying to turn my family into a bunch of bloodsuckers. Your brother made me into a half vampire against my will and tried to make it out like I should be thanking him. He tried to kill Nikki, so I killed him. I watched the life drain from him and then we killed Max. so maybe you should let my sister go." he said and Adam's grip on me went slack, I stood up and rubbed my throat, rooted to the spot as he turned his blue eyes on me. They were filled with malice and hatred; I shied away from him and stepped back to where Michael and Sam stood. The group of vampires were all looking at Adam and I could tell it would only take one word from him for them to rip out our throats while he sat back and watched. Adam's eyes burned like a blue flame and his jaw was clenched to the point it looked painful. I grasped Michael's hand tight in mine as I prepared myself for either dying myself first or having to watch my brothers die.

Suddenly, too suddenly, Adam's face relaxed and he smiled. That smile disturbed me so much, the guy just found out we killed his brother and he's grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your miserable life." Adam said and with that, he and the other vampires turned and left, the tall one slipping between Sam and I like smoke to walk away with the rest of them. They didn't even look back, we watched until they were out of sight before Sam crossed in front of me and shoved at Michael's chest.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam demanded and Michael shoved him back.

"I had to say something; he was going to hurt Nikki!" He defended.

"He's going to hurt me anyway. You've just managed to get everyone else on the list." I said and Michael's face drained of colour as he realised what he had done.

"We're dead." he said, damn straight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** Here is the next chapter! I had part of this already written but wasn't sure how to start it off, but thanks to Gypsygirl suggesting I have a sleepover put in for Star and Nikki I was able to make the start pretty normal, but don't worry, a big twist awaits at the end of this chapter! (NO PEEKING! I'LL SET THE VAMPS ON YOU IF YOU RUIN THE SURPRISE!) Anyway, the sleepover was good and I was able to get in some references to another classic 80s movie very dear to my heart, but you'll probably be able to spot it, for anyone who sees the title and hasn't seen this movie, I advise you get it and watch it as soon as you can! It's beyond epic and one of my favourite movies ever (along with The Lost Boys of course!) so anyway thanks to all my reviewers and hope you like this chapter, please review! BY THE WAY I have noticed that some of the pen names might not show up (it might just be on my phone but I wanna be sure) so if you wrote me a review and the reply doesn't have a name it just hasn't come up but I've typed it, in that case all the replies are done in order from who reviewed first to last (for anyone who reviews more than once their replies are thanked in one reply) so I apologize for the confusion and hopefully it doesn't happen a lot more : (**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I was trying to make it sweet because there hadn't been very many cute moments so I wanted to get some in :D whoo I have definitely got to see The Bling Ring! As soon as I get the chance I'll order it offline. If you want a really good Emma Watson movie, I just watched The Perks Of Being A Wallflower last weekend and oh my gosh! It was so unbelievably perfect and is totally in my top 10 movies of all time because it was so sweet, epic, funny and just 10 out of 10 for everything, definitely watch it if you haven't already! Anyway I hope you like this chapter : )**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! Really glad you liked it, hopefully you like this chapter just as much : ) and hopefully the twist is as good as you had hoped ;)**

**Claireybear:**** Thanks so much! I really appreciate you reading both stories and look forward to hearing what you think with the chapter I'm posting for Rebel Blues on Friday : )**

**Ciara34:**** Thank you! Here is the update as promised and I hope you like it :D**

**Shelby:**** Thank you! I promise to keep it up and appreciate the support : )**

**Lostboyfreak34:**** Thank you for the review! I try to update as often as I can : ) hope you like the chapter!**

**Gypsygirl:**** You wanted a sleepover… you got it! I thought it was a great idea for a little non-serious start to a chapter, so thanks for the suggestion! I know that Adam can be such a meanie! And he's even worse in this chapter, sorry to say : ( but you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! I'll try and get some more of Star in the story because I'm guessing you like her character? : )**

* * *

I had convinced Mom to let me stay at home the next day, with the amount of sleep I had gotten after Adam basically said we were dead, it would only be a matter of time before I fell asleep in class and if a teacher tried to tell me off when I have much bigger things to deal with, I was pretty liable to tell them where to shove their class.

So I had basically slept until dinner that night, something about sleeping through daylight made me feel safer- maybe it was because Adam couldn't hurt any of us without risking burning up like meat at a barbeque. After dinner I had planned to go upstairs and try and get some sleep again when a knock at the door came. I had warned Edgar last night not to come near me today; boy was he going to get an earful if this was him.

I opened the door and was both surprised and not surprised to see Star standing on the porch with a bag over her shoulder. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hey, Star. Mike's just upstairs if you wanna head up?" I asked but she shook her head with a grin.

"I'm not here to see Michael, I'm here to see you, silly! I figured we were long overdue a girly sleepover." She said excitedly and I chuckled.

"Mike put you up to this in school, didn't he?" I asked suspiciously.

"No he did not, he just told me what was going on and I thought that a night without thinking about vampires or anything would cheer you up! I have all the ingredients for a girl's night." She said and held up her bag triumphantly. I laughed and she brushed past me before dropping her bag in the hall, I grabbed her in a hug and tried not to get her curls in my mouth, those things could suffocate you.

"Thanks Star." I whispered, somehow she had managed to make me feel a whole lot better before we had even done anything.

"It's no problem! Come on." She said and grabbed her bag and my hand before towing me up the stairs, we were just passing Michael's room when he opened the door and smirked when he saw Star.

"This is a surprise; I didn't know you were coming over tonight." Ugh, excuse me while I gag at him trying to be sexy.

"Well it's not a surprise for you; I'm kidnapping your sister for a sleepover in her room. No boys allowed." She ordered and pushed him back into his room whilst I burst out laughing.

"Alright, what exactly is in that bag? It better not be anything that can hurt me." I warned as I sat on my bed and she dropped the bag before opening it to reveal what looked like a lot of nail polish and her books for school tomorrow along with a change of clothes.

"I figured we could do our nails while we watch… This." She said and pulled out a video, my face broke into a wide smile as I recognised the cover of one of my favourite movies ever.

"The Breakfast Club? You do realise I absolutely love that movie?" I asked and she grinned.

"Me too! We can go put it on downstairs." She said and we headed down to watch it on the video player and television set Sam had begged Mom to get us, he even said it would count as both his birthday and Christmas present and that he would put his birthday money towards it.

"Hey! I was gonna watch TV." Sam complained as he came in from the kitchen and I waved the hand Star was not currently painting all different shades of pink to wave him off dismissively.

"You get it all day long and Star brought a video over for her and I to watch. You can either sit down or go upstairs, nothing is going to stop me drooling over Judd Nelson, okay?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before grinning.

"I'm sure Edgar would love to know that when he's not here you spend your time swooning over some guy in a movie." He threatened and I turned to him and smiled.

"First of all, if you ever refer to Judd Nelson as _some guy_ again, I will be forced to kill you. Second, Edgar will just be thankful it's not a vampire I'm swooning over and third, shhh!" I ordered as the familiar setting of the library in which the five teens spend their day came up on-screen. Sam gave up after a few minutes and went in to fix some popcorn before joining us, Michael following shortly after but I made sure he sat away from Star so Claire Standish and John Bender would be the only ones making out tonight.

* * *

So by the next day which was (thank the Lord) a Friday, I had managed to go from feeling crappy to reasonably okay. I didn't even mind when I got a mountain of English to do over the weekend, I figured there are worse things that could happen. So by the next night I was doing alright and had managed to convince Michael to let me go to the boardwalk, provided he take me down and sat with me. Yeah because the last time he did, it went _so _well.

No matter how many times I told him I would be fine, Michael never strayed from my side, it was starting to get very annoying. I was digging around in my pocket for some change to buy an ice cream when I found a small note.

_Meet me at the bar on the boardwalk, don't bring anyone with you. You'll be sorry if you don't show. –A_

Shit.

"What's that?" Michael asked and I quickly scrunched up the paper and put it in my pocket, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, just a scrap piece of paper from English. Listen Mike, it's obvious that Adam isn't here tonight, he'd have turned up by now. Why don't you go hang out while I go see Edgar? I promise I won't go anywhere without loads of people around. I won't be long." I begged and tried to not let him see my hands starting to shake slightly, he clenched his jaw in thought before nodding.

"Alright. Meet me right back here in an hour, if you are one minute late Adam is going to be the least or your worries." _I wish._

"Thanks Mike." I said and turned to walk in the direction of the bar, luckily it was down the same way as the comic book store so Michael wouldn't get suspicious. I had an hour, I just hoped I would make it through the hour.

From the minute I walked into the bar I got goosebumps, many of the men there gave me a once-over as I shuffled through the bar until I saw Adam seated in a both swirling a drink around in his glass. When he met my eyes he smirked and gestured for me to take the seat across from him, I slid into the booth and suddenly felt a bit isolated, we may as well have been the only two people in the bar.

"Nikki, I'm glad you're here." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well judging by the note, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" I asked sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Guess not. I'm assuming you aren't old enough to drink. Can I get you a soft drink?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Now Nikki, it's not polite to refuse an offer for a drink after you meet someone in a bar. What will it be?" he asked with more authority this time and I gulped before rummaging through my head for a drink I could keep down despite the gnawing feeling in my gut that I shouldn't have come here.

"Coke." I said and he smiled before going to the bar, I let out a breath of slight relief at his absence and looked around. The exit was a good bit away, but I was sure if I had to make a run for it people would realise something was wrong and maybe give me a head-start. My escape plans were interrupted a few minutes later as Adam set the coke down in front of me.

"There you are, you look a little pale." He said and I gave a humourless chuckle.

"So do you." I answered and he laughed, it wasn't a pleasant one, more of a dark chuckle drawn out to make you squirm.

"You're very funny, even when you're extremely hostile. Drink." He ordered and I rolled my eyes before lifting the glass and downing the coke as fast as I could, my throat had been dry with fear so I had eagerly drank down the coke before setting the glass on the table.

"Satisfied?" I said and he nodded.

"Very. So how is your brother, Michael, is it?"

"You would think you'd remember the name of the person who killed your brother." I said suspiciously and he shrugged with a face of innocence.

"Just want to make sure I have all the facts straight. I'm not going to kill him, you know." I laughed at that, but the laugh was empty.

"You're a vampire who kills people just for fun and for the taste of their blood, do you really think I would believe you when you say you're not going to take the chance to avenge your brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said that." He said and looked up from his glass with a smirk, my stomach turned to ice as I realised he had some sort of plan to get revenge then.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, my voice barely escaping trembling.

"To your brother Michael? Nothing. I believe, given the magnitude of what he's done, that simply killing him would be too easy an escape. I want to see him suffer, see the people he loves go through hell because of what he did. I'll destroy everything he cares about until there's nothing left. Then, and only then, will I finally grant him the sweet release of death." He said casually, as though he wasn't thinking about ruining my brother's life.

"Who are you going to hurt? I won't let you!" I said furiously and he smiled at me.

"You already have." He said and my mind screeched to a half at his words.

"What?" I asked, the feeling of dread coursing through me like a river.

"I don't plan to hurt anyone Michael loves in a physical way, per say. What I want is for him to see other's pain drawn out, I figured the best kind of pain he could witness was the very same one he went through. It must have been hell for him to become a half-vampire and battle with himself over his thirst for blood, putting his loved ones in danger with each passing day he fought his true self. I figured forcing him to witness someone else do the same would be an adequate start to what I have planned for him."

"But Michael told me he became a vampire by drinking the blood of the head vampire, the head vampire is dead. Max's blood can't be used to turn anyone anymore." I defended.

"True. But what your brother probably doesn't know is that once a head vampire is killed the next vampire in the bloodline takes over as head vampire. So seeing as I was the oldest before David, and he and the others are dead anyway, that just leaves me as head vampire." He said with a triumphant smirk and I scoffed.

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to drink your blood?" I asked and his smirk widened before his blue eyes flicked down to my empty glass.

"Refill?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** Hello again, here is the next chapter! I'm currently at 38 reviews and couldn't be happier : ) every review I get makes me smile and I thank you all for your kind words. I have seriously no idea where I'm going with this story now, I am trying to aim for a happy ending and have some ideas about what happens next, I'm just hoping people like them! Anyway, here is the next chapter and please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** ha I'm glad you liked that last chapter! Yeah it might look like things are going badly in this chapter but I have a plan! More cute Edgar moments ahead! : ) omg I' so glad you watched it, I just got it on DVD at the weekend and haven't stopped watching it, it's just so amazing! Emma was totally awesome in it, I promise to watch the bling ring as soon as I can, I might have to order it offline next week but I will get it! Thanks so much for the amazing review :D**

**Gypsygirl:**** Thank you! I really appreciate that : ) yeah Star and Paul are two great characters, then again they're all amazing! Yes Emma Watson is so pretty and I'm glad people can see her as Nikki, I know I do! : )**

**Claireybear:**** Thank you! I'm glad you like the last chapter : ) here is the next one for you!**

**Shelby:**** haha I promise he will try and save her! :D thanks so much : )**

**Ciara34:**** Ha that was the idea! Lol I'm glad you like it and hopefully like the rest of the story : D**

**Cookielover:**** I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Divaagurl:**** Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it : )**

**Lostboyfreak:**** thank you! Your name is perfection as well : )**

**Shaleyyy:**** Oh gosh I'm glad you're alright! Jeez a car accident, that must have been rough! Don't worry about not reviewing, just glad you're okay! I am sending virtual hugs and hope you feel better : ) I'm really glad you like the chapter and Nikki : D take care!**

* * *

"What?" I breathed as I stared at the glass which was now empty. He spiked my drink at the bar; I drank the whole thing and didn't even take caution, stupid stupid stupid!

"I think you know what I mean. I thought your brother might have given you some pointers on not accepting drink from strangers." He said, I think I'm going to throw up, or would that help?

Almost as soon as the thought had entered my head, he was shaking his like you would at a child who made a petty mistake that every adult knows not to, "I wouldn't even bother. The blood is already in your system. Spreading, right now. I'll have to go now, but I'm sure we'll meet again." Yeah right.

"Like I'm going to come anywhere near you after this." I spat as I clutched my throat.

"I don't really see you having a choice, do you really think your family will want to deal with another half-vampire? Do you think your little boyfriend will want anything to do with you? Whether you like it or not Nikki, you're mine." He whispered the last two words in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine. He left the bar but I sat there for an unknown amount of time, my thoughts were reeling as my world was turned upside-down.

Edgar. He won't even be able to look at me. He'll hate me forever.

Adam's nothing like David or Max, he's far smarter and fuelled with hatred for my family. He won't stop till he's destroyed us, and he's made a pretty good start.

Sometime later I finally summoned the strength to stand up and stumble out of the bar; the weight of what just happened made my feet feel far heavier, like my stomach had dropped into them.

Almost as soon as I got out of the bar I felt light-headed, like I was going to faint or something. I made my way over to the nearest bench and sat down, not even paying attention to the group of girls that glared as I sat beside them. I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths. This is all just a dream, any minute now I will be woken up by Sam to say I've slept really late and he's eaten my breakfast as punishment.

"Nikki?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Laddie in front of me, a smile on his face. Sometimes I would still see him at the boardwalk with his parents when they took him out, he always wanted to see Star and us, I guess after everything we were friends.

"Hi Laddie." I said with my best attempt at a smile, it didn't seem to convince him as his dropped slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I opened my mouth to tell him that nothing happened and I was fine when a sob escaped before I could stop it. I buried my head in my hands as more sobs tore out of my throat. I was vaguely aware that Laddie was patting my shoulder and trying to comfort me, none of it seemed to be working.

"Sorry Laddie, it's just been a rough night." I apologized when I could talk properly.

"Do you want me to go get Edgar?" he asked but I shook my head, if Edgar found out what happened he'd be furious. With Adam and with me, because I was stupid enough to go meet him.

"Michael's around here somewhere, I'm gonna go find him and then go home. Don't tell anyone I was crying, alright? Just having a bad day." I said with a shrug but he seemed reluctant to agree.

"Okay." He agreed finally.

"Laddie, come on!" A woman's voice shouted and Laddie glanced towards where I assumed his parents where before turning back to me.

"Hope you feel better soon, Nikki." He said and I hugged him gently before he ran off to get back to his parents. I took some more deep breaths and wiped my face before standing up shakily and going to find Michael.

* * *

Ow ow ow ow owww!

Opening my eyes the next morning was a big mistake, the sunlight pierced them sharply and I stumbled over to the window before shutting the curtains, I was just about to go back to sleep when Mom's voice startled me.

"Nikki, didn't you hear me calling?" Mom asked from the doorway with her hands on her hips, so that's what woke me up.

"Uh no, sorry. What is it?" I asked.

"Breakfast is ready, it's almost noon sleepyhead!" She scolded lightly before smiling and heading down the stairs. At the mention of food my stomach heaved, maybe breakfast wasn't such a good idea.

But then again, they might know something's up if I don't go down.

"Morning, squirt!" Grandpa greeted as he passed me on his way out of the kitchen. I look a seat that wasn't facing the sun before grabbing some pancakes off the plate on the table and pouring honey over them. God I am so ready to fall asleep right on the plate.

"Jeez, you look rough." Sam said as he came in from the living room and sat beside me.

"God morning to you too, darling brother." I grumbled as I ate the pancakes, what used to be my favourite breakfast now tastes like cardboard. Great.

"Where's Michael?" I asked as I looked around the kitchen and living room, I had managed to convince Michael I was alright last night but he may be able to figure things out if he saw me acting like this a lot.

"Out with Star, like always." Sam answered, good.

The rest of the day was spent sleeping in my room with the excuse of doing homework whilst Sam and Mom watched TV downstairs.

It was later that night when I opened the door and my heart stopped.

"Hey, I got the night off work after you spent all of lunchtime yesterday telling me how great The Breakfast Club was. I stopped by the video store and rented it and brought popcorn." Edgar said at the door, he smiled slightly but shifted his feet awkwardly as I stared at him, my heart pounding. Normally such a nice gesture would have been rewarded with a kiss or a hug, but right now I didn't want him anywhere near me, he would figure it out.

"Is this a bad time?" He questioned a second later and I shook out all my paranoid thoughts before forcing a smile on my face, the best thing to do would be act like everything's normal.

"Uh no, just surprised to see you here. Come on in." I said and stepped to the side to let him in past me.

"Hi, Edgar." Mom greeted brightly as she came in from the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Hello." Edgar said back with a smile and Mom turned to me before inspecting my face slightly, stop looking at me like that!

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Shit, thanks Mom.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I assured her.

"Probably all the homework you were doing. Well I have to get to work, night kids." He said with a kiss to my forehead before she went out the door. Crap, my throat is tingling!

"Thought you said you didn't have homework yesterday? I can come back tomorrow if you need to get it done." He offered but I shook my head.

"No need, I had a history essay I forgot to do but I got it done. Do you wanna go in and set up the video and I can grab drinks?" I could use one right now.

"Sure. You sure you're alright?" He asked quietly and brushed a strand of hair off my face, crap this is making the tingling worse.

"Fine. I'll be in soon." I said and practically ran into the kitchen. I got some Pepsi out of the fridge and grabbed two glasses.

When I came back in to the living room Edgar was on the couch and the familiar titles of the movie came up and I set the drinks down before settling on the couch with about a foot of space in between Edgar and I.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow before patting the couch beside him and I gulped before shifting close enough for him to put his arm around me as I leaned into his side. It was hard to believe that when we were first going out he was the awkward one and it seemed now we had switched roles. Brilliant.

"This isn't half bad." Edgar shrugged about halfway through the movie, it was right after Emilio Estevez did the crazy dance because he was seriously high, normally I would have joined in with the laughter but the tingling in my throat had turned into an itchy burn over the course of the movie and it was getting seriously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's great. Thanks for bringing it over." I said politely and he turned to me and smiled slightly.

"No problem." He said and the familiar shy but excited look in his eyes was back, I smiled for a second as I realized he was gonna kiss me, before dread gripped my stomach. Shit.

He had barely pressed his lips to mine when the slight burn stung sharply and I jerked back. For a second I swore I could feel his pulse in his veins and I was getting seriously freaked out.

"You alright?" He asked and I nodded before my eyes flicked to my glass which had about a mouthful of Pepsi left in it.

"Just thirsty. I'm going for a refill, do you want me to get you one?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm good." He answered in a confused voice, this was probably the first time I hadn't kissed him back. I grabbed my glass and headed for the kitchen as fast as I could.

I gulped down a full glass of water and then went to refill the Pepsi glass with more Pepsi as the water didn't help at all. I had just grabbed the bottle from the fridge and was making my way over to the counter when a tremendous pain gripped my heart, it felt like it was going to break my ribs.

I clutched at my chest as shooting pains radiated through my heart, I gripped the counter for support as the pain eventually passed and I was able to stand up.

"Nikki?" A voice asked behind me and I whipped around to see Edgar standing a foot away with a concerned look on his face. At least I thought he looked concerned, I only saw his face for a second before my eyes shot to his throat of their own accord, I could faintly see the vein in his throat pulsating as the blood ran through it.

"I don't feel well." I managed to choke out and Edgar reached out a hand to feel my forehead but I flinched away, refusing to look where the veins in his wrists were beating with blood that my throat was burning for.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. What's wrong?" He asked and went to touch my face but I ducked under his arm and made a run for the stairs. Michael was just coming through the front door when I ran past him up the stairs.

"Nikki?" He asked but I kept going up the stairs, I could hear Edgar calling my name too but I shut the bathroom door, refusing to put him and Michael in danger of getting their throats ripped out.

"Nikki, open up!" Edgar ordered as he tried to open the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and I heard Michael's voice a second later, followed by Sam who had probably heard the noise and come out from his room.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Michael demand.

"Don't ask me! She was fine earlier!" Edgar defended.

"What did you do to her? Did something happen today or last night?" Sam asked, no doubt bewildered.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see her last night." Edgar explained and my insides dropped as I realized I had been found out.

"She said she was at the comic book store with you last night. Nikki! Where did you go last night?" Michael demanded and the handle on the door turned furiously.

"Go away!" I cried desperately, locking the door that led to Sam's room before turning to the mirror and screaming at what I saw.

I'm transparent. It's true, I'm a vampire.

A few seconds later the door came off its hinges and Michael, Sam and Edgar were looking around for some sign of a threat.

"Nikki, what happened last night?" Michael asked as I started backing away.

"Mike, stay away from me."

"What happened?!" He demanded just as I reached the door to Sam's room and turned the lock behind my back before opening the door and pulling it shut whilst Michael dived for the door. Luckily it had locks on both sides and I locked it before looking around the room for an escape. I spotted the window and figured it was my best way out, I had both legs out when Edgar ran in through Sam's door.

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?" He asked and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Leave me alone, Edgar. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." I added and pushed the rest of my body out the window, I managed to land on some soil sacks Grandpa had to fix up the back yard before I took off running through the wilderness, thankful the terrain was bad enough that following on a bike was damn near impossible, they'd never catch me.

I have to find Adam, one way or another I am not going to be a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**** Hello again, here is the next chapter! And just so people know, this is about the… third last chapter of this story. I know, it'll be over soon which is bad because I love writing this, but the ending I'm planning should leave you all satisfied (hopefully). The only thing is, next week I am doing three days' work experience in the library and so that means I'll be in Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so I don't think I'll get time to update during those days (ironic how I'll be in the library where I go to update yet I will not be able to update!) so we're talking about next Thursday for the ending, but I'll write two chapters as a reward, there might be another epilogue or I might blend it in to the last chapter, not quite sure yet. But I promise I will make the ending as amazing as I possibly can, because you're all worth it : )**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** thank you, I'm glad you're still liking it : ) hopefully this chapter is good and I can't wait to hear what you think of the ending!**

**Gypsygirl:**** Thank you! Yeah I'm aiming for some cute moments before the end :D hope you like them!**

**Shaleyyy:**** Thank you! Glad you're alright and hope you continue to love the story : D**

**Claireybear:**** Don't worry about not reviewing, I hope everything goes alright for you! I'm glad you like the story and I love your reviews, I look forward to hearing what you think whenever you get the chance and hope you get through everything, stay strong Claireybear : )**

**Ciara34:**** I know, Corey Haim was just amazing, rest in peace indeed, he deserves it. I'm really glad you like it and thanks for the review, I'm trying for some more Nikki and Edgar moments in the next chapter : D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Lost Boys, just the OCs I have made up.**

* * *

Walking through the boardwalk was a little like my dream the other night, yet this time I knew exactly who I was looking for, it was finding him that was the problem.

I searched for an hour with no luck, I didn't even see Sam, Michael or Edgar anywhere, they must be at the house wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Sooner or later they'd figure it out, they wouldn't even come looking for me, why would they? I'm a monster now, and they're smart enough to know they can't kill Adam. They should just give up, I should just give up.

It would be so easy, just jump off a cliff and drown myself. Just let go- it would all be over and no one would get hurt trying to save me, I would be gone before anyone realised.

It was these thoughts that brought me to the edge of a cliff, a lighthouse glimmering somewhere in the distance, about a half a mile down from where I stood. I looked out onto the vast ocean and decided this was it. I wouldn't let my family get hurt, I wouldn't let Adam win over me, and I wouldn't be a vampire.

One step. It's just one step.

Before I even knew what I was doing my feet made their way off the edge of the cliff, I closed my eyes and waited for the whistle of wind past my ears as I plummeted, the pain of water slamming into my body. But I felt nothing.

When I opened my eyes the water was still about thirty or forty feet below me, the waves crashing into the base of the cliff a few feet behind me. I was floating in mid-air. That is _not_ fair.

I tried everything to lower myself down, stop floating altogether. Nothing.

Finally I gave up and floated to the edge of the cliff and lowered myself down until I collapsed onto the stones that littered the side of the road and cried. I can't even do _this_.

"Adam's gonna be mad when he hears this, princess." A female voice hissed in my ear and a hand clamped over my mouth and nose. It felt like an eternity that I struggled before darkness came over me and I saw nothing.

* * *

Sometime later my eyes opened to a dim light that was still too harsh, my head throbbed slightly at the back. I went to rub it and see if there was a bump, but my hands were tied behind my back. I looked around to see where I was and froze as I recognised the place.

The caves.

"Hello? Hello?" I called and silence was heard for a few seconds until a hoarse voice croaked from the fountain in the middle of the room.

"Do you have to be so loud?" The voice complained and I strained my eyes to see in what I realised was candlelight. Finally the hiss of a match being lit was heard and the figure was illuminated as they picked up a nearby candle and lit it.

She was about my age if not a bit older; she looked like she needed a good fifteen course meal and a week of sleep. Her eyes were sunken into her skull slightly and her face looked aged despite how young she seemed.

"Who are you?" I asked, she licked her cracked lips slightly before answering.

"Kim."

"Are you a vampire?"

"No. As much as the others want me to be, I didn't take too kindly to being taken away from my home and given no choice in my future. So as payback I have refused to fully become one of them, and this is where it's gotten me." She explained, raising her skinny arms slightly and looking down at her body which looked like it was slowly wasting away.

"Why did they do that to you?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Because they felt like it. They thought it would be fun, I guess. I've been like this for months now, just waiting to die. But I can't, I'll just keep withering away until I can't walk or even talk, it could be years or decades before I die." She said pitifully, a tear slipping down her hallow cheek.

"You can't kill yourself?" I asked and winced, if she could have she obviously would have.

"No. I take it the reason they're treating you like this is because you tried?" She asked and I nodded, "They don't take to that kindly." She added, I sort of guessed that.

"Where are they?" I whispered as I glanced around the caves, suddenly faint hoots could be heard from within the caves until a group entered the main room where Kim and I were. The bloodsuckers are back.

"Look who's awake!" One of the girls cackled when she spotted me, I recognised her as the girl who shoved past me at the boardwalk.

"Now, Jade, is that any way to welcome our guest?" Adam chided teasingly and she grinned, it made her look like a freaking shark.

"So, Nikki, I was quite troubled to hear when Jade told me she saw you trying to jump off a cliff." Adam said with a pout, almost like he expected me to feel bad.

"I'm surprised she can see anything because her head is so far up your ass." I said with a sweet smile and Jade growled before taking a step towards me before Adam wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back as he chuckled.

"Told you she was a little fireball, Diego." Adam said and the tall guy with black hair and blue eyes from the boardwalk nodded with a smirk.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" The blonde girl from earlier said with a mock-annoyed expression.

"Who could forget? Allison." Adam said and she both turned to me and nodded.

"Guys, this is Nikki Emerson, sister of Michael Emerson." He said and at once their expressions changed to those of malice and anger.

"Your brother killed David." Allison snarled.

"You bet your ass he did." I shot back without thinking, she showed her teeth slightly and I glared back.

"Allison always had a thing for my younger brother. She had always said she would come down and visit him here." Adam said with a shake of his head, Allison's eyes continued to burn holes in my face as Adam sighed.

"It's rather unfortunate that according to those around the boardwalk he was seen with another girl. That one you pal around with." Adam said. Star.

"Where is she?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We should know soon enough. In fact…" He trailed off as the blonde guy who looked like Allison came jogging down into the caves.

"We are good to go." He said and Adam grinned, not moving his eyes from me.

"Excellent. You know what you have to do." He said and everyone left at once, he and Kim were the only ones left when the sounds of the groups excited hoots faded away.

"Where are they going?" I asked, I heard no answer and turned to see Adam gazing around the room with a wistful expression.

"David and I found this place when he first came here." He said, completely ignoring my question, "We found it one night and I swear it was made for him and the others. They loved it; it was their favourite place to hang out. As you can see they made it their own." He said with a proud smile as he opened his arms and gestured to the random furniture around the room.

"How nice." I replied tiredly, the ropes around my wrists were starting to hurt my wrists as I watched him continue to walk around the room.

"The only thing was, David never took my advice that he should fix the ceiling." He said and I looked up to try and see what was wrong with the roof, but the candlelight didn't do much to show me.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It had too many cracks and gaps for sunlight to come through. An inconvenience if I do say so myself. That's why I made sure the first thing I did when I returned a few days ago was to fix it." He said and grabbed a candle before floating up towards the ceiling. I was able to vaguely make out some kind of fabric covering the top of the caves.

"It's so thick and dark that sunlight can't get through, even if it could have it would never make it through the steel plates we fitted over the ceiling. The place is virtually in darkness all night and all day." He said with a smile as he lowered back down to the ground.

"What good is that to you? You sleep through the day." I said and he chuckled.

"Actually, I have trained myself and my friends to be able to stay up during the day. At first it made you extremely exhausted, but I realised as long as you had a decent amount of blood in your system and trained for long enough, you could stay up during the day. As long as we don't come in contact with sunlight, we're fine."

"Well I'm sure you'll be very happy here." I said sarcastically.

"Oh no. We're not staying. I could never bring myself to let anyone live here when it's rightfully David's home. I can't even live here. That's why I decided to make sure no one can live here after we leave, once we've had our fun." He said, I could practically feel the dread making its way down into my stomach.

"What fun?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Once I've made your brother choose who will be inside when it blows up." My jaw dropped and a sob threatened to break out, but I clenched my teeth together immediately.

"What are you talking about?" I said, my voice rising in hysteria.

"I'm talking about teaching your brother a lesson. He's going to have to make some very difficult choices tomorrow." He said and before I could ask any more, screaming was heard from where I assumed was the entrance of the cave.

Jade came in dragging Star who was fighting with all she had to break free, but Jade was much stronger, she hauled Star down the slope towards Adam who was laughing.

"Star!" I called fearfully.

"Nikki!" She called when she saw me, I tried breaking the ropes but it was no use, the burning feeling in my wrists increased but there was no give on the ropes.

Adam laughed as he grabbed Star and held her by her hair.

"So here's the girl my brother was so fond of. I can see why, you are very beautiful." He purred in her ear and she began sobbing.

"Let her go you asshole!" I demanded and he smiled at me.

"I plan to. Just as soon as I get her a drink. I'm all one for hospitality." He said and nodded to Jade who went off only to come back with a bottle. It was like a black wine bottle only it had silver and red designs on it. Star screamed again as she caught sight of the bottle and it didn't take me long to work out what was in the bottle.

I watched in horror as Adam seized Star's jaw and forced it open enough for Jade to pour the drink in, red liquid spilled over Star's face and top as she thrashed in an effort to avoid drinking it, but Adam slammed her jaw shut and after a few seconds of sobbing she was forced to swallow the blood, a scream of anguish ripping form her throat as she realised she was now a half-vampire for the second time in her life.

"Feeling refreshed?" Adam chuckled before dragging her over to where I was and securing her to the wall beside me, I realised a huge metal fence thing sat against the wall behind us, it extended for the whole wall and looked like it was secured tightly. There was just enough space behind the fence for the rope to fit through and I watched as Adam tied a complex knot to Star's wrists before he let her slump against the wall as she cried.

He chuckled before taking the bottle off Jade and shaking it, a small sound of liquid being shaken about came from it, so I assumed there was very little left. He shrugged before setting it down on a table that sat a few away amongst a pile of boxes and furniture.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded and gestured to Star who was still crying.

"All part of the fun." Adam answered with a smile, "I won't tell you a lot of what I'm planning for tomorrow. But I will tell you this, Michael will have to choose between you two, one will become a vampire and the other will die. Very dramatic, yes?" He asked and Star and I exchanged a fearful glance.

"You're insane!" Star accused, that was pretty obvious.

"No, I just want to teach you all that revenge is a dish best served cold." He replied simply.

"So he chooses between Star and I, then what?" I demanded.

"Ah, ah. I'm not giving anything else away. You'll just have to wait until the morning."

"The morning?" Star asked, confused at what she had missed.

"Yes, my friends fed earlier tonight so they're all ready to face Nikki's brothers and her beloved boyfriend and his brother tomorrow. We know they'll attack during the day when they think we'll be asleep. Little do they know, we'll be wide awake and waiting." He said, suddenly something clicked.

"If they fed earlier tonight, where are they now?" I asked.

"Just making sure the coast was clear to go and retrieve our other two party guests." He answered.

"Who are they?" I asked and he started walking away, "Adam! Who else is coming?" I shouted.

He turned back with a smile, "Your mother and grandfather have yet to see the caves, I would hate for them to miss the grand tour before we destroy it tomorrow, along with the rest of your family." He said.

"NO!" I cried, this is not happening, this is not happening.

I can't watch everyone I love die; I can't watch my brother choose between the people he loves.

I can't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**** Dun dun duuuuuun! Doomsday has arrived! This is about the third last chapter. Again thanks to all kind reviewers, follows and favourites, I officially have 51 reviews as of now and that is the record top number of reviews out of all my stories. I cannot tell you how happy that makes me, if you'd have told me last year when I was thinking about writing fanfiction for this that I'd have a story with 51 reviews before it's even finished, I'd have laughed my ass off. But I wanna thank all the reviewers who left amazing reviews that made me smile : ).**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** haha I actually laughed out loud at your review, I know every time I re-read it I was like "God this guy is cruel!" but I'm glad you're liking it and hopefully you like the ending :D**

**Shaleyyy:**** I watched the trailer for Pompeii as soon as I could and OH MY GOD SO GOING TO SEE THAT! Kiefer Sutherland is just AMAZING I totally love him : ) he does look so badass and Emily Browning is brilliant I loved her in The Host : D really glad you liked the last chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think of the ending!**

**Gypsygirl:**** You seriously have no idea how much I appreciate you suggesting ideas, I am totally using one in my epilogue because I really wanted to do one but I wasn't sure what so THANK YOU! And I hope I do your idea proud! : )**

**EmWatsLova:**** haha yeah I figured, totally justified because she is just awesome and beautiful : D I'm really glad that Nikki looks like her because in my head I can see her really clearly when I write : ) thanks for the review and hope you like the rest of the story!**

**Jaycee:**** Yeah I love the name too, Lostgirl4eva picked a reaaally good name : ) thanks so much for the review and I hope you like the ending! : D**

**KarennLovve:**** haha I'm glad you think so! Awk really makes me happy that people like the pairing : D thanks for the review and hope you like the rest of the story! : D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Lost Boys, just the OCs I made up.**

* * *

It was sometime later that night that we heard screaming and shouting from the opening of the cave, gradually getting closer. Adam laughed cruelly and I strained against the ropes as I recognised my mom shouting. A few seconds later she and Grandpa came into view, dragged by the rest of the vampires.

"Nikki!" My mom cried and tried to get to me but Jade had a strong grip on her and yanked her back, towing her over to the wall where Star and I were secured, Grandpa was being dragged by the blonde guy I had no name for. When they were both tied up and I couldn't see my mom because the ropes were preventing me from leaning far over, Adam stood on the rim of the fountain and opened his arms with a wide smile.

"Welcome," he started, almost like some tour guide, "I'm glad you could make it."

"What do you want?!" Mom demanded.

"To have a little fun." Adam replied and the vampires joined in with his laughter and hoots filled the caves.

"You let my family go!" Grandpa shouted and Adam shook his head.

"Can't do that." Adam replied almost sadly, "that'll be up to Michael when he arrives."

"Where is Michael? Where's Sam?" My mother asked.

"Probably only realizing something's up now. When Aaron checked on them last they had went to the comic book store. They probably won't be home until later." Adam said, great now I know the name of every vampire in the room, yippee.

"You won't get away with this, they'll come looking for you in the daylight and kill you." My mom spat, I had never heard her voice filled with so much hate, it had no effect on Adam who just laughed.

"Oh if only you knew, you haven't been explained the little party plan. Let's see. Tomorrow morning we are going to be awake when your sons and their stupid friends arrive. We are then going to tie them up with the exception of Michael. Michael will then have some choices to make, such as: he'll have to decide between Star and Nikki, one will die and the other will become a vampire and leave with us. Then he'll have to decide which of the two comic book nerds dies and then, finally, he'll pick out of you, your father and your other son, who will have their blood drained and who will stay in the caves when they blow up." Adam finished and I could hear my mother's sobs of fear.

"You're gonna blow it up?" Grandpa asked in disbelief and Adam grinned before looking to Diego who took two grenades out of his pocket and handed them to Adam who held them in the air.

"Yes, we're gonna have a little fun during the daylight draining your blood and watching you squirm, then when the sun goes down we're gonna go out of the caves whilst the chosen victims stay inside and blow it up, the roof will cave in and we're gonna have you directly under it when it happens, you'll be crushed by the rocks." Adam finished triumphantly, putting the grenades in his pocket before clapping his hands.

"Now, we are going to go have a little nap to make sure we're ready for tomorrow. Don't go anywhere." Adam said with a point of his finger and the caves were filled with laughter as the vampires retreated up into the caves to sleep, leaving Kim on guard.

"Nikki?" My mother's voice asked and I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Yeah, Mom?" I answered back.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I wanted to laugh so hard given the circumstances, one chuckle managed to escape and soon I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my face, giggles quickly turned to sobs as I slumped down as far as the ropes would allow me to on the floor of the caves as I accepted the fact that our whole family would be ruined tomorrow.

* * *

I had sat up all night thinking of what I could do, none of us could muster up the strength to talk to the gears in my head spent the night frantically turning, thinking of how we could get out of here. I got nothing, this was the end.

"Showtime!" A voice called and I looked up to see Jade had emerged from the part of the caves the vampires slept in, followed by the rest a few seconds later. Aaron ran up to the opening of the caves and the rest sat around the room as Adam came down last.

"Rise and shine, it's a beautiful sunny day in Santa Carla and your brothers and their friends should be arriving about…" Adam trailed off.

"They're here!" Aaron called from the front of the caves and all the vampires ran to the opening.

"Perfect timing." Adam grinned before following them.

This was the last time we'd be alone before we died, I searched around the room for something I could use. Finally my eyes came to rest of the bottle that sat a few feet away from me on the boxes and an idea flashed into my head, I started kicking the boxes with all my might until the bottle crashed to the floor and shattered.

"What are you doing?! Kim demanded as I tried to reach a piece of glass with my foot but it was too far away.

"Kim, give me a piece of glass." I said as she limped over, there were shouts from the front of the caves; we only had a few seconds.

"No way." She said with wide eyes and I growled in annoyance.

"My whole family is going to die today! I have to do something, this could be your only chance to get back to being human, give me a piece of glass!" I demanded and she flinched before picking up a piece and handing it around to my hand where it was tied behind my back.

"Thank you." I breathed and we heard them approaching, Kim hurriedly set some random stuff on top of where the glass was before limping back over to where she had been originally, making it just in time before the vampires came into view, dragging the Frog Brothers and Sam and Michael with them.

"Nikki!" They all shouted simultaneously as they saw me and they went on to shout for my mom and grandpa and Star when they saw her, but I couldn't focus on anything besides Edgar's face. He looked so scared and pained I wanted to cry again, we all knew this wasn't going to end well.

Soon enough every human had been tied up with the exception of Michael, who was being held by the arms by Diego who smirked as Adam started his speech.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can get the party started. Michael, I'm glad you made it, because you are the star guest to the party, the one who makes all the decisions about how this day goes, and we're all very excited." Adam finished and Michael tried to lunge for him but Diego was too strong.

"Let my family go!" Michael demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Adam said and then looked around at us.

"I know you love your family Michael, well I loved my brother and you took him from me, now I'm going to take yours from you. First of all I would just like to say that I'm doing you a kindness, you can choose exactly how the members of your family will die whilst I don't even know how I lost my little brother. So first question Michael, this one is between Star and Nikki." Adam began and Michael's gaze flicked first to Star and then e, fear as plain as day in his eyes. I shifted the shard of glass in my hands before starting to slice into the ropes; they were slowly starting to fray.

"So, Michael, I would like you to pick who stays here to die and who will live forever as a vampire. We took the liberty of turning them both into half vampires so it would save some time, so who will it be Michael, Star or Nikki?" Adam asked and silence hung in the air as Michael fixed his eyes on the floor, Adam sighed after a few minutes and then nodded.

"Alright, that might have been a difficult one to start with, how about… between Sam, your grandfather and your mother, which one will have their blood drained whilst the other two stay here when the caves are destroyed?" Adam asked and Michael's gazed snapped to him.

"You're destroying the caves?" Sam asked in his squeaky, panicked voice and Adam rolled his eyes.

"In future please don't interrupt, but yes, we'll be using these as soon as the sun goes down and we can leave." Adam said and took out the grenades to show everyone before putting them back in his pocket, Michael's eyes widened and he looked down the line to each face, a tear slipping down his face as he realised we would all die.

"Oh, don't worry Michael, nothing will happen to you. We plan to let you go as soon as the sun goes down, so you can be there to watch as your world crumbles." Adam explained.

"Please don't do this." Michel begged and Adam laughed.

"Alright, the third question should be easy. Out of the two Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan, right?" Adam asked and then went on once I assumed he'd seen the Frog brothers answer yes or no, "which one would you like to see have his blood drained? How about the one that is dating your little sister, I mean no brother wants his little sister dating some guy." Adam suggested and I frantically shook my head, Adam caught my worried gaze and smiled.

"It seems like that would be an excellent way to start of the party, Jade, bring Edgar over here." Adam ordered and Jade walked over to Edgar.

"No!" I cried as Edgar was dragged into the middle of the room.

"It'll be alright Nikki." Edgar said and tears slipped down my face as I tried harder to cut the ropes, but I was running out of time, Adam had just begun to lean towards Edgar when an idea struck me. It would probably get me killed, but I didn't care.

"Your bother was an asshole." I stated bravely, my voice suddenly strong even thought I was shaking from head to foot as I tried to cut the ropes.

Adam froze inches away from Edgar's neck and turned his head to me.

"What did you say?" He asked dangerously and I forced a laugh.

"Well he was! You wanna know how he died? He got impaled on a pair of deer antlers, how pathetic is that?" I asked and Adam stood up, glaring at me.

"You better watch yourself." Adam said in a voice that sent a shudder through me but I refused to stop as I cut the ropes further, I was almost done.

"And you wanna know what else?" I continued, "He spent his last few sad seconds of what you bloodsuckers call life crying and begging like a little child. I spent the whole time laughing, how can someone who acted so badass suddenly turn into such a snivelling coward? But maybe he was one all along, maybe he just wanted to be like his big brother who had left him, drops in on him from time to time and calls it love. Your brother deserved to die and I wish I'd have been the one to do it." I finished as Adam came to a stop a few feet away, his eyes glittering with anger and he jaw rigid.

"You know what, Michael? I'm going to make the decision for you. Nikki dies." Adam stated and I could hear the cries of my family protesting as he came closer, I caught one last glimpse of Edgar over Adam's shoulder. It was taking two vampires to hold him back as he desperately tried to reach me, his face covered in tears as he cried out, but I couldn't hear him through the haze of voices and my heart pounding in my ear. Son I couldn't see him, Adam was so close that I could feel his breath of my face as he put one arm either side of my head.

"Any last words, Nikki Emerson?" He asked in a cold voice just as I cut the rope and got free. My hand shot into his pocket and I grabbed the two grenades, pulling the pins out. Adam looked down once he heard the clicks before looking up at me in disbelief.

"Eat sunlight, you shit-sucking asshole." I spat and he stumbled back a step as I threw both of the grenades to the ceiling, aiming for opposite sides as they met the rocks.

And exploded.

The rocks came raining down and the cave was flooded with light and flames as the vampires ignited in the sunlight.

"Get out of the way!" I screamed to Michael and Edgar before I launched myself at Adam and knocked him into the sunlight further, his face being engulfed in flames as I rolled off him, batting the flames off the sleeve of my jacket as I tried to shield myself from the falling rocks above me. I could vaguely hear the sounds of screaming and crackling of flames, before a rock crashed onto my skull and everything faded into a haze before I drifted into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**** Onto the next part! This is the last chapter and the next one is an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

My eyes opened and I blinked before adjusting my eyes to stare around me, wondering where I was.

I was home. And my family were all here.

"Nikki." My Mom breathed in relief from her chair and everyone's gaze snapped to me as I looked around.

"Sup?" I asked with a cough and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're alright, kid. I'm away to bed." Grandpa said as he patted my head and walked towards the stairs, oh Grandpa.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked and I sat up, ignoring the slight pain in my side.

"Fine, just a little sore and I've got a major headache. What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You mean after you blew up the caves and killed all the vampires?" Sam asked and I chuckled as the memories came flooding back.

"Yeah after that boring bit." I said and everyone laughed lightly.

"We brought you back here. Mom said it didn't look like you had any broken bones, so we hitched a ride as soon as we got near a main road and grabbed Mom's car from the boardwalk before heading up here. It's been almost an hour and we all agreed we'd take you to the hospital if you took more than an hour to wake up. Trust you to cut it as close as possible." Michael finished with a smile and I laughed slightly.

"Sorry about that, is everyone else alright?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine, Kim sends her love but he headed straight to the bus station to go home." Star said and I nodded, it was good that she was alright.

"So are the caves in pieces then?" I asked.

"Pretty much, we were able to get out before any cops or anything arrived so no one would think we'd have had anything to do with it. That's another reason we had to avoid taking you to the hospital, too many questions about why we're covered in dirt." Alan said and I chuckled as I took in everyone's appearance.

"Would it have killed you to change?" I asked and everyone exchanged glances.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do now that we know you're safe." Sam said and skipped up the stairs followed by Star and Michael, Mom announced she was going to make tea until it was just Alan and Edgar with me, Alan walked around the couch and held his hand out.

"Nice work today, you'd make a good vampire hunter." He said and I grinned before shaking his hand, realising that my other one was held tightly in Edgar's two hands.

"Thanks, I try." I answered and he chuckled before nodding to Edgar.

"I'm heading home, I'll see you later." He said and walked out with a nod to me. I turned to see Edgar beside me with an unreadable expression.

"You alright?" He asked and I nodded, he smiled in relief before sitting on the couch and grabbing me in a hug, being careful not to hold me too tight.

"I'm glad you're alright." I breathed into his shoulder and pulled back to kiss him, a tear slipping down my cheek as I realised just how close I'd come to losing him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He said and leant his forehead against mine, I shrugged slightly.

"It was nothin'." I joked and he chuckled before tracing my cheekbone.

"Seriously, you are the bravest girl I've ever met, Nikki Emerson." He said and I took his hands in mine.

"Thanks, I learned from the best." I said and he grinned.

"That was some very good vampire killing; I'd have never even thought about the grenades thing, I'm kind of jealous." He admitted jokingly and I smiled.

"Don't worry; you can save the day next time. I'll be the damsel in distress next time." I suggested and he laughed,

"Yeah like I'm gonna let the girl I love put herself in harm's way yet again so I can save the day next time." He said sarcastically and I broke into a wide grin.

"The girl that you what?" I asked and he looked confused for a second before his eyes widened.

"Uh, I mean- um-" He began to stumble over his words but I took his face in my hands and kissed him again, he held me tightly for a few seconds before I pulled back to smile at him.

"I love you too, Edgar Frog."

"And I love you Nicole Emerson." He said and it was probably the only time I had ever liked someone using my whole first name; I smiled before pulling his lips back to mine.

"Jeez, get a room! And make sure Nikki doesn't blow that room up too!" Sam shouted as he came down the stairs and I broke away in giggles as Edgar threw the pillow from behind me at Sam as he retreated into the kitchen.

"Tea?" Sam asked a few minutes later as he came in carrying a tray with three cups, I had managed t stop laughing and Edgar handed me a cup.

"So it's back to normal on Monday?" Sam asked as he flopped down in the chair and turned on the TV, I groaned as I realised I had to go back to school.

"I think I deserve a day off." I suggested.

"Definitely, if you do, can I be there when you explain to your teachers why you weren't in?" Edgar asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I need someone to back up the tory or else they might not believe me." I said sarcastically.

"Well it won't be that long until the Halloween break, you guys going to the Halloween dance?" Sam asked and Edgar looked at me as I nodded my head in excitement.

"Definitely, I can't wait to go shopping for a costume." I said.

"As long as it's not a vampire one." Edgar warned.

"Damn it!" I said with false annoyance as we all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** **Alright, here is the epilogue! A little bit of explanation before you start reading, I tried finding a song to end this on all week but none from that time were really good so I decided to use a modern one. I know that the movie was in the 80s but this was too good a song to pass up, any that I got from around that time were either too cheesy, about heartbreak or just didn't fit so I decided to use a modern one because it fits perfectly. It's called Do Or Die by 30 Seconds To Mars and it's beyond amazing, I seriously advise you listen to it RIGHT AWAY after reading this, if you think the lyrics are good, the song is awesome. So there's a thank you note at the end but for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys or the song by 30 Seconds To Mars.**

* * *

**Epilogue: **

"Ta da!" I said from the top of the stairs as I showed off my costume, Edgar smiled as I walked down to him in my costume.

"Wonder Woman?" He asked and I twirled in the costume I had found earlier in the week. My hair was down and curled with a gold band with a "W" in the middle, I had a red top and a gold belt with some blue shorts with stars on them. The red cape fanned out as I twirled and I managed to stay upright in the red heeled boots I had bought to go with the outfit.

"You got me into the comic book series, you pay the price. What are you?" I asked as I looked over his costume. He was looked quite hot in his suit; he had black pants and a black blazer, complete with nice black shoes, a white shirt and a black tie. He also had a pair of black glasses that made him look extra nerdy and cute, but as far as the costume went I had no idea.

"In disguise." He answered vaguely before opening the top few buttons of the shirt under the tie, revealing a superman t-shirt underneath.

"Clark Kent!" I exclaimed and he nodded, "Very clever." I added and turned to Alan who was dressed as Batman.

"Very nice costume too." I complimented and he nodded.

"You guys look awesome!" Star said as she and Michael came down the stairs in their Grease outfits. Star and I had gotten a pink shirt and painted "Pink Ladies" on the back for her and painted "T Birds" on the back of Michael's jacket. I smiled and Sam followed them down dressed as The Flash.

Soon after taking about a million pictures thanks to Mom and organising cars for everyone, we arrived at the dance. It was pretty good for a school event and everyone had dressed up, I would laugh every time we passed someone dressed as a vampire because of the sheer hilarity of how people thought they wore capes and old clothes when really they walked amongst us dressed like normal people.

Star seized me for a dance as soon as Come On Eileen was played and then I managed to drag everyone up to dance to Things Can Only Get Better. Sam and I even danced to Walking On Sunshine but we were laughing so hard at the inside joke about the song that I had to go sit down before my insides burst.

"Having fun?" Edgar asked a while later when we sat down after slow dancing, he had went to grab some punch (ironically named "Blood Punch" which again sent me into fits of laughter) before joining me on a bench.

"Sure. It's good to get back to normal, well as normal as we can be." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice not having to face vampires or watch my girlfriend tackle the head vampire like a line-backer and get rained on by boulders." Edgar listed and I laughed.

"Yeah. I think turning into a half vampire and battling two groups of vampires should do me for this year." I said and Edgar nodded.

"Still can't believe I didn't figure it out until it was too late."

"Well I didn't make it clear what was wrong with me before I ran out; I was trying to not let you find out." I said and he met my eyes with a sad look on his face.

"Why wouldn't you have told me?"

"It sounds stupid now, but I thought you'd hate me." I said and he took my drink before setting it down and taking my hands in his.

"I'll never hate you." He said strongly and I smiled as I leant my forehead against his.

"I know, I was acting crazy."

"Sure was, I got a little freaked out, I thought we were just going to watch that movie like two normal teenagers." He said.

"Yeah… we never did finish it." I realised and he stood up and offered his hand.

"Wanna ditch this and go watch it?" He asked and I grinned before taking his hand and standing up to kiss him.

"Love to." I said and turned to wave to Sam and Alan, letting them know we were leaving.

"Looks like we'll have to walk." Edgar said as we exited the school and I nodded, the sun going down in front of us.

"Well we could always stop by a phone booth so you can change and then you could fly us back to mine?" I suggested jokingly and he laughed.

"No can do, gotta keep my real identity a secret, remember?" He reminded me and I stopped to take his glasses off before taking off running, well as close to running as I could get in heels.

"Hey everyone! Edgar Frog is Superman! The secret is out!" I shouted to the deserted school grounds in front of us and he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.

"You really suck at running in those." He said as I stumbled slightly after he caught me.

"Yeah but you'll catch me, because you're my hero." I replied sweetly.

"Nice line, you use that on all the superheroes you unveil?" He asked and I put the glasses on myself and shook my head.

"Just the ones I'm in love with." I answered and he grinned before kissing my forehead.

"Get on." He ordered with a sigh as he turned around and I hooked my arms around his neck before jumping up on his back for him to catch my legs and give me a piggy-back as he started walking.

"Well it's not exactly flying, but it'll do." I said and kissed his cheek as we set off across the grass into the sunset, the doors to the hall opening enough for a song to drift out to us as we headed home.

In the middle of the night  
When the angel scream  
I don't wanna live a lie that I believe  
Time to do or die

I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
I will never forget the moment.

And the story goes on!  
On! On!  
That's how the story goes.  
That's how the story goes.  
You and I will never die.  
It's a dark embrace.  
In the beginning was life, a dawning age.  
Time to be alive.  
I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
I will never forget this night.  
We sing, we sing... on!  
On! On! That's how the story goes.

Fate is coming, that I know  
Time is running, got to go  
Fate is coming, that I know  
Let it go  
Here and now, under the banner of Heaven

We dream out loud  
Do or Die, and the story goes  
On! On! On!  
And the story goes On! On!  
On!  
This is the story

Fate is coming fast and slow  
That is the story  
Time is running, got to go  
This is the story  
Fate is coming that I know  
This is the story  
Let it go

Here and now under the banner of Heaven

We dream out loud  
Dream out loud  
Fate is coming that I know  
Time to Do or Die,  
Time is running out,  
Fate is coming that I know  
Time to Do or Die  
Let it go

**Author's note: ****There you have it, the end! I hope you like it and if you listen to the song you should like it too, for anyone that wants to listen to the other songs I put in because they're awesome it was Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners, Things Can Only Get Better by Howard Jones, Walking On Sunshine by Katrina And The Waves and the last song which was Do Or Die by 30 Seconds To Mars, a bit of a cheat as far as the time the movie is set but hopefully you think it's awesome enough to let it slide. Anyway, thanks to those who added this to their favourites and follows, to every single kind person who reviewed (I would list you all only it's been known to happen that when I upload the chapter some names don't come up and I'd hate to think anyone would think I'd left them out) you know who you all are and I just want to say thanks to every person. Every review made me smile and helped me be more confident, when I was first starting The Emerson And The Frog I was so nervous that people wouldn't like it or that they wouldn't like my OC or anything, but you all made my day during both stories so I thank you all so much. Unfortunately there won't be a third part to this story, I think that the ending was a good way to leave it and hopefully it leaves you all satisfied, plus I won't have the time to continue doing two stories because I REALLY need to start studying for my exams in June so I hope you guys can understand. From here on out it'll just be Rebel Blues that will be written and after it finishes I'll be out of action until the end of June. I also apologize that I'll have to delay the third installment to People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger because I need to study and I have no idea what to write for it, so if I decide to do the third part it'll be during summer. I am very sorry I won't be able to reply to any guest reviews after this chapter unless you read review the Stand By Me story I write because I can reply to reviews on that, so again for anyone who reviews after this is posted, THANK YOU! And the biggest thank you of all goes to Lostgirl4eva who is just amazing, thank you so much for asking me to do this and giving me this awesome idea, I felt totally honoured that you wanted to write this and I'm glad you loved it : ).**

**Alright I swear I'll shut up now, THANK YOU! Alright I'm done, bye!**

**CastleRockGirl**


End file.
